Timeline Difference: The Hidden Secret
by Watson Baker
Summary: Part two: of Timeline series! Clockwork fixed everthing... or did he? It's up to Vlad to put the pieces together of his forgoten past and save Danny. Yaoi warning! Will they find eachother, or will Clockwork keep them in the dark? DannyxVlad
1. Beginning

Welcome to the next story of Timeline Difference! The first chapter is relativly short, but next chapter will be longer, this is just to set up the story for the juicy parts. Hopefully you all wonder how Vlad will love Danny if he loves Maddie because nothing really happened... well I won't tell any of you! So wait for it! Sunday is a great day... maybe I'll update by then : ) Enjoy!

_I do not own Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton, Vlad Masters, Vlad Plasmius, Sam Manson, and love... for I am hopless..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Danny<strong>_

One year later after saving Vlad and my friends from the ecto acne, I was having the time of my life! Fighting ghosts have gotten easier, and Vlad seemed to be appearing less and less. Sure he had become the mayor of my town, but as long as he kept his distance, it wasn't a problem!

The actual problem was the fact that my feelings had changed for Sam. After the acne incident, I had a strange feeling of sadness that seemed to ruin my mood for a while. As I thought about all these things, I flew into the night sky thinking nothing could go wrong.

Suddenly, I got a text message from Tucker that almost made me freefall from the sky. Vlad had Sam! I sped towards Vlad's mansion with my hair and ghostly tail falling behind me. Vlad was so dead!

_**Vlad**_

It had been a year since young Daniel had saved me. After forcing him to save me, I was sure that I would resume my plans to rule the world. For some reason however, I found myself spending less time in my lab and more time with paperwork and other nonsense.

I had spent the day organizing the files for the crime in Amity Park dressed in my traditional black suit and pants, with my white hair tied in a neat ponytail. I scratched my pen as I filled in the last report, then went back to my daily thoughts. It was later in the day that I realized that Daniel probably thought I had forgotten him, as I had forgotten to make any plans to ruin his life by stealing his mother and killing his idiot father. I gritted my teeth and slammed my fists on the paperwork before me on my desk, making papers fly around me. I would not be ignored! Not by any Fenton! I turned into my ghost half and flew off to kidnap the young goth girl Daniel so obviously loved. I will make him pay for ignoring me! **(AN: I think he has the wrong reason for kidnapping Sam lolz)**

XXX

I soon kidnapped her and put her in a ghost proof cage in my secret lab, making sure to unlock the portal for Daniel to use. Floating next to her invisible, I watched her yell and scream for Daniel to save her.

'What does he see in her anyways? She wears too much black…' I thought as her efforts decreased.

I gave an evil chuckle and revealed myself to her, letting my white cape ruffle dramatically behind me to give a sinister look to myself. "Glad to see you're getting comfortable girl, but you will stay here forever unless the young hero shows himself."

She looked at me and threw her hands up in the air. "What do you want with Danny anyways? It's been years since you even showed your face and you just kidnap me randomly! Do you want him to join you? Or do you want him to exchange his mom for me?"

I was about to reply, but I shut my mouth, put my hand by my head at the thought. I actually had no reason to do this at all. I would usually scheme my latest plans with caution and be many steps ahead of my worthless opponents. Life was like chess. They were all pawns.

'But Danny isn't a pawn to you anymore?' a far away voice echoed.

Confused, I looked around at the sound in my head. That didn't sound like Clockwork… so who was it?

"Who are you!" I yelled in the air.

The girl saw this and started laughing at me. "Have you lost it? Man I can't wait for Danny to see you like this!"

I turned to her and prepared to fire an ecto blast at the goth brat. "Silence! Or I will injure you before Daniel gets here!"

"Already here!" the teen hero called as he flew into the room.

I turned around and floated up to him with a wide grin on my face. "Ah Daniel! Come to save your little friend?"

He snarled at me and charged up a green ecto beam, letting his white hair fall in front of his narrowed eyes. "Save it Plasmius! What do you want anyways?"

I wasn't sure how to answer, but before I could, I noticed that Danny had stopped the ecto blast and had become silent. His green eyes seemed to be looking at Sam in shock. I wasn't sure why, so I followed his gaze. She looked normal in her black shirt and skirt, but then I noticed something different that I never saw before. Around her neck was a black and white scarf with flecks of blue weaved into it.

"That's not yours!" Daniel and I both yelled at the same time.

The girl froze, Danny froze, I froze, and no one seemed to move for a long time.

"W-where did you get that?" Danny asked as he landed on the floor of my lab. He held his head like someone had hit him with a crowbar.

The goth girl Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at Daniel with confusion. "I found it in my closet… sometimes I find stuff I might have gotten from the past, but I found this last year and I wear it out at night when it's cold and stuff."

I started to feel woozy to and landed in front of her cage. "That's Daniels… give it back…" I muttered.

"Danny's? How would you know?"

How would I know? I had no clue, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw the little badger faint and turn into his human form. Before I could figure out what was happening, I soon followed into darkness.

* * *

><p>Oh cliffy! How I hate you so! I will update I promise my peoples! Here are some questions to ask yourself. Who is the voice? Why did the scarf make them faint? What is Danny thinking? What will Vlad find in the darkness? When will they wake up. Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	2. Illusion

School has kept me so busy, I'm so sorry! Send me hate messages... I am working hard, so I am so sorry for not updating! I am going to drag on the plot... and this chapter was inspired by a great friend of mine who loves Danny Phantom, Sadly, she isn't a Danny Vlad fan : (

Also, sorry for sudden switching of Povs... I have been a little stressed lately, and I have been messing up on first and second person _"You get a C in English!" Someone yells. _Ugh!

Ah well. I just wanted to thank everyone for being patient. Expect the second chapter of Visible Link to be posted soon! : ) Enjoy the chaos!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad<strong>_

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked down at myself to see I had turned back into my human form.

'How did I turn back into my human form?' I thought as I looked around.

I seemed to be floating in an unknown space that resembled the ghost zone, only it lacked ghosts, doors, and it was purple.

"You're not as powerful as you realize…" a random voice said.

I spun around and found the eighteen year old of my human self staring at me with his hands behind his back. He had on a plain white T-shirt with his white lab coat, and he seemed to be standing on thin air with Daniels red shoes instead of my normal traditional black ones.

"Why am I seeing a hallucination of myself?" I asked to myself.

"Man… you talk a lot, but I need you to help me find something. It's for yours and Danny's sake."

I looked at him with disbelief. "Don't use his nickname! His name is Daniel… wait, why did you call him by his nickname? I never call him that?"

Younger me shook his head with pity. "Man, what happened to my hair? It's all white and not cool. I bet Danny finds that old man looking…"

After he finished shunning me, he looked at me again with focus. "Listen, you have to find the ring. It was supposed to be destroyed, but both items were transported somewhere in Amity Park, and you have to find them before they are destroyed!"

I was completely silent as I tried to understand what the projection was saying.

"Actually I'm not a projection… I'm your voice…" he said to answer my thought.

I lunged at him, but as if he was intangible, I slipped right through him. The world started to fade as I felt myself waking up in real life. When it was completely black I heard my younger self tell me one more thing.

"Try not to kill Danny anymore, okay. I know you don't really want him like you do now. It's so much more. He means more to you than you remember."

XXX

I woke up with a panic yelp. Thankfully Daniel and Sam were already gone. I looked around my lab and sighed. Maybe all that stuff I saw and heard was just a dream.

I transformed into my ghost half and ascended into my study. Pouring myself some tea, I kicked back on my red chair by the fire and turned into my human form.

Sometimes, I wished to live a simpler life, with Daniel by me…

"What about Maddie? Did you already forget her? I guess your memories are coming back after all! I'm pretty smart!" the voice announced, making me spit my tea in a random direction. I grumbled and slid down my chair.

I had to get to the bottom of this!

_**Danny**_

I looked around and found myself in a random place. It looked like a willow tree by a small lake. I thought I wasn't in Amity Park, before a voice called to me. "Danny! Over here!"

I followed the voice and came face to face with… myself. He looked really happy, and he had on Sam's scarf.

"Hey… me…" I said cautiously. "Who's scarf is that?"

He… I… looked down at the scarf and back up to me with an amused look. "It's yours… have you completely forgotten? Man, Clockwork can be so devious sometimes…"

"Whoa! Wait, Clockwork? Who are you?"

He laughed and sat down under the mysterious tree. "I'm you… but I am the you that fell in love, and I mean genuine love, for the first time. For now you can call me DF."

"Okay…" I said as I sat down next to DF. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"No…" he said as he threw a stone into the pond. "But I'm allowed to ask you questions. Do you love Sam?"

"I…"

When I didn't give a response, DF continued.

"Well, what I can say is that since you fell in love but you have no knowledge of doing so, you should try and retrace the hidden past to uncover the hidden secrets. Tell this to Vlad and Big V, will you?" DF asked as the world started to disappear around me.

"What? Is Vlad related to any of this?"

"More than you know…" DF said as my vision turned black.

XXX

"Danny!" Sam yelled as I woke up slowly.

I found myself lying on her bed in her room (not embarrassed) with the scarf in his hand.

"Sam? What happened?"

"Well, you started mumbling and you nearly tore off the scarf from my neck… why don't you just keep it?"

I stared back at the strange object in his hand, thinking about DF and the strange willow tree.

"What was that?" I mumbled to myself.

_**Vlad/Third Person**_

Vlad flew through the night sky as Plasmius while trying to collect his thoughts. The new intruder wasn't giving him a break until he found the supposed lost object from his past.

'It's not just some lost object Vlad… It's everything to you…' Voice said to him in a scolding tone.

'Fine, but it can't be more important than ruling the world… right?' Vlad asked, deciding to play along with the mystery voice.

Vlad could imagine his younger self shaking his head with disappointment.

'You really are a fruit loop… aren't you?'

Vlad suddenly came to a halt in mid air and became mad with rage. To anyone else passing by, they would see the Wisconsin Ghost fuming at nothing above the street. "Where did you hear that nickname? I won't let you call me that!" Vlad yelled, forgetting that Voice was in his head.

'Ah, I struck a nerve… but why is it that you don't like me calling you that?'

"Because only Daniel…" He froze and muttered a pastry curse before continuing his search, deciding to ignore any further discussion on the matter.

As he flew he decided to take a trip into the ghost zone and find someone to blast. Before he could though, he suddenly found himself flying right into… the Box Ghost.

Angry and annoyed, Vlad started to charge a blast, then stopped quickly. A giant grin fell across his face. 'Perfect!'

'I don't understand…' Voice said slowly.

'You idiot… he is the Box Ghost! He keeps all things lost in his realm.'

'Oh!'

Putting on his fake business face, he explained his predicament to the box ghost. The box ghost put his hand to his head in a thoughtful pose before responding. "I know what you're talking about! For I am…"

"The Box Ghost… just take me to the item!" Vlad hissed.

After an annoying trip to the ghost zone, Vlad ended up in the annoying ghost's room. Random things flew around in a circle, but one thing was calling out to him. It was a small metal pod that was glowing an eerie blue. Cautious, Vlad floated towards the pod and asked the box ghost why he had such a thing.

"I do not know! I was flying around and minding my OWN business, when it fell into my lair… so even though it is in a round like container, I store it here! You can have it…" he said before shoving Vlad out of his lair to sort his things.

"Beware!" he called as he slammed the door.

Vlad flew back to his portal and turned into Vlad Masters before calling it in for a night. He would check what was in the box later… now he just wanted to sleep the day off.

Tucking himself into bed, he dozes off, having a very unexpected dream.

_**Vlad/First Person**_

I was looking into a dream like haze… it was almost like a movie that was old and outdated.

I appeared to be at the old observatory, but I had no memory of ever visiting it during my college days. There was someone with me. I couldn't hear or see them, but the figure was obviously a young male. The mystery boy was running around the observatory looking through telescopes and charted maps like it was Christmas. My younger self was watching him with a happy and warm expression.

Afterwards, the boy proceeded to pull out a small red box and hand it to me. Upon opening it, I saw a small ring, but it was really hard to see with my vision being blurred by an unknown force. Suddenly, I could hear their voices. It was faint and barely audible, but I managed to pick up a few words.

"Thank you..." my younger self said. I noticed the last two words had been cut off.

The boy tilted his blurry head at the comment I couldn't hear. "You still call me that?"

"I've never called you that... stop speaking in riddles..." I seemed to have said his name, but my ears failed me.

I soon watched in horror as I grabbed his small hands and pulled him closer. "Again... thank you."

This was all wrong! I could see the atmosphere as something I would woo my dear Maddie with, but not a random boy from my college days. Without any body, I couldn't turn away as my younger self and the boy moved closer unconsciously. I didn't scream because I was a gentleman, and an evil mastermind who had control over his emotions… They soon pulled into a soft kiss that made the stars twinkle around them.

I… Vlad Masters… screamed.

* * *

><p>I am evil! I will soon be doing my interview of Tucker Foley on my author page at the bottom. All who are interested are welcome to read it. I might make it a story : ) I won't leave you all hanging... but I don't have the time yet to make the next chapter. Special thanks to all my readers! I will make honorable mentions in the next chapter : ) Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	3. Confused Froot Loop

__Heads up you people! This is the remake with Chapter 3 and 4 combined. This was beta'd by _**runcat311**_, and I think she did a great job! If you can, PM her and tell her how good she did... she needs emotional support sometimes, and I hope you all like it. Sorry for the long wait! She wanted it done to perfection. I drool... wow it's perfection! Enjoy! I know I did!

* * *

><p><em>Normal Pov<em>

Vlad woke up in cold sweat. Panting heavily, he ran into his marble bathroom to throw cold water down his face.

"I love Maddie… Maddie… I'm straight… I have always been straight! What could have happened? Who was that boy?" Vlad took deep breaths and sank to the floor with defeat.

'You talk to yourself a lot. You know that, right?' Voice asked with a hint of humor.

Vlad ignored him and decided to head back to bed with a somber expression. Before he made it to bed, he glanced at the glowing cylinder by his bedside table. Walking over to it, Vlad made the decision to open the glowing container. What he found inside made him pale then turn red. In the container, sitting on a small red pillow, was the ring from his dream. It glinted at him brightly, making the gem resemble Daniel's angry Phantom eyes.

Slipping it on, Vlad suddenly had a vision flash before him. It was young Daniel sitting with him, Jack, and Maddie at the college tables.

'What is Daniel doing in my college days?' He thought.

Then the answer hit him like a freight train (without intangibility).

"Clockwork!"

Vlad transformed, forgetting it was late at night. Flying out of his own home, Vlad headed for Daniels house.

"I must get to the bottom of this once and for all!" Vlad shouted at no one.

'Now here is some progress…' Voice commented.

XXX

Danny slept in bed with a peaceful look on his face, until his ghost sense went off. Waking from the cold, Danny sighed and went ghost before flying out of his room. He expected the Box Ghost, Skulker, or some other ghost who didn't have anything else to do at night. What surprised him was Vlad Plasmius with a temper problem.

"What do you want Plasmius?" Danny said in a warning tone before pulling into his battle stance.

Vlad sighed and grabbed the boy by his wrist. Danny was too shocked to react, so Vlad teleported both of them to a remote location. He teleported with Danny at hand to a location he had found recently. It was a giant hill with a simple tree. It was located away from all the noise of the city, so Vlad could talk to him freely. (AN: Phantom Planet never happened after one year, and yes, this is the hill were Danny proposed to Sam at the end of PP)

"What are you doing?" Danny asked wearily.

Vlad transformed into his human form (he changed to his formal suit before leaving… no pajama wearing billionaire…) and sat down by the tree Indian style to look up at the sky. Danny transformed back and sat next to him, still giving him a, angry look.

"Daniel, I must know… did you go back in time last year when I poisoned your friends with my own illness?"

Danny looked anywhere but at Vlad with a guilty expression. "Yeah, but that's none of your business…"

Vlad grabbed Danny's shoulders and made him face him eye to eye. "You must have done something in the past, because I saw you… little badger."

Danny started to laugh a little, finally meeting his eyes. "Clockwork told me that he stopped me before I could fix the past… and you still call me that?"

Vlad was silent… those words rang in his head… he had heard them in his dream, 'It's impossible,' Vlad thought with anger.

Looking at Daniel, he tried to picture Maddie in the young boy like he always had. But as he looked at him now in the starlight, his black ruffled hair falling in front of his face, and his blue eyes gleaming with confusion. Those eyes were hypnotizing. He didn't see Maddie's soft violet eyes, he saw only Daniels. Without thinking, Vlad brought his right hand from his shoulder and placed it on his face. Danny didn't pull away like Vlad expected him to. "Um… Vlad…" Almost like Vlad wasn't in control, he pulled Danny into a hug. Danny didn't try to pull away, he only placed his arms tentatively around the man.

"Daniel, I'm confused… I find my past broken in a certain place. Please tell me you did something or I think I'll go mad."

"Your already mad Vlad." Danny replied.

For the next hour, they sat there and talked normally for the first time. For Danny, this was his attempt to try and help Vlad.

"… and Tucker tried to eat the entire burger before Sam could find it, and he ended up eating my learners permit." he said as he put on a sad expression from the memory.

Vlad made a soft chuckle as he heard one of the funniest stories that Daniel was providing.

'How about you ask him about himself? Don't you want to know something?' Voice asked, breaking Vlad's laugh short. He thought for a minute, and asked. "Now Daniel, you do talk about you friends and family too much. Is there something you enjoy besides ghost hunting?"

Danny looked up at the sky, wishing he could see the stars and moon better. "I want to be an astronaut and explore the stars."

Vlad felt his heart speed up as he remembered the mystery figure in his dream. Suddenly, a great idea came up. 'Maybe if I bring Daniel to that place, he'll slip up about messing with my past.'

'Wrong... but close,' Voice said with a little humor.

Grabbing Daniel's arm again with out warning, Vlad teleported them to the old observatory.

_Vlad Pov_

When I brought Daniel to the old abandoned observatory, I had to remember were I was in the dream. It turned out to be the observing deck at the top of the building.

Upon arriving there, we both noticed the sky was clearer than day. Daniel broke from my grasp and looked up at the sky with excitement. "It's amazing!" Daniel exclaimed as he ran around the room to look at the charts and maps.

I had a serious _de-sa-vu_ moment, but I ignored the weird feeling as I watched Daniel.

After he had explored the whole room, he ran back to me and asked a question I was expecting sooner or later. "Why did you bring me here? Are you trying to get me to join you again?"

"No I am not. Honestly Daniel, do you always think I'm scheming to ruin your life?"

Daniel rolled his eyes at me. "You could of fooled me..."

His eyes slowly moved down as he noticed a small flash of green. His eyes gazed at the ring I had placed on my finger before I had left to confront Daniel. I now looked back and asked myself why I put it on. Shocked, Daniel grabbed my hand and looked at it with shock.

"Did you get married?" he asked with shock blanketing his features.

I looked down at the ring, then back at Daniel. It had hints of baby blue among the swirl of green that radiated from the stone. I viewed Daniel without giving him an answer.

He looked stunning. I had known the boy ever since he ruined my first attempt to kill his father. He had a fire in his eyes at the time. I never realized that until now. After obsessing with Maddie and Jack for so long, I hadn't even looked at Daniel the way I seemed to be doing now. The boy stared at me, his light blue pajamas flowing over his slender arms and legs. His hair reflected the stars above us like diamonds, and his eyes were as blue as the sky on a cloudless day.

Taking in a breath, I decided to do something so stupid, that it would make me have nightmares for a long time. I grabbed the boy by the waist and dragged him closer.

'Mine...' Voice thought... or was it my thought.

Pulling the shocked boy closer, I did the one thing I had only wanted to do with Maddie since the accident. I brought our lips together in a forbidden kiss.

_Danny Pov_

'Vlad! He's kissing me! Get away!' I thought as the insane billionaire locked our lips together.

Was he being delusional for not having a girlfriend or my mom for so long? Why I didn't try to fight seriously I couldn't explain, but I realized that this was different. It was one of those moments in movies when fireworks go off in your head. It felt nothing like kissing Sam or Valerie. Fate... or whatever it's called, must hate me. He pulled away and looked at me with his grey eyes. It had no crazy, evil or cold sneaky glare in his eyes. They were full of confusion and... love? I didn't understand it.

I wanted to run away and never look back, but, as if reading my mind, he tightened his grip on me.

"I will not let you leave me again, little badger," Vlad said in a voice I couldn't place.

Again? Had I run away before? Vlad seemed confused by his words as well. Maybe he needed some sleep.

Before I could phase out of his hands, Vlad brought me into a deeper kiss, his hands lightly stroking my hair in a tender way. I couldn't stand it! Did he get hypnotized into thinking I was mom? I tried to open my mouth to protest him, but that only made things worse as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. It felt hot, wet, and weird to have someone else's tongue invading my mouth. I tried to use my own to push it away, but he only tangled with my own, making it seem like I was kissing him back. I started to close my eyes as I felt his passion. This wasn't right, but I was starting to feel hot as he devoured my mouth.

His body emitted a powerful heat as we fell backwards and onto... his bed? Vlad had teleported them both back to his mansion.

I panicked slightly as I tried to push him away. He seemed drunk... I seemed drunk as well. As he broke the kiss, Vlad stroked my hair and whispered, "I won't lose you again... my little badger..."

**Standard pov**

Danny laid there perplexed and aroused; not the best feeling ever. "Again? Again? What do you mean again?" Danny shivered as Vlad caressed his face.

"Please Daniel…" he looked on the verge of tears. "…please remember." His grey eyes pleaded as Danny's eyes grew blank and confused and Danny saw Vlad he thought he'd never see; Vlad started crying. As the millionaire bachelor started to weep, a single tear filled with love and passion struck Danny's bare chest, right on his heart. Suddenly, all the memories of him and Vlad kissing, touching, caressing and loving came to him. The teen laid there dazed; he sat up, grabbed both of Vlad's hands that were covering his weeping face, stared the grey haired man in his silvery pools called eyes and kissed him. It felt more incredible than kissing any girl he's ever dated; instead of soft surrendering lips, Vlad's were tender, but carried a roughness to them and wouldn't allow the young halfa's tongue entry into his mouth. His lips were hard yet tender, just like the personality of the man before him. Danny's lips were still young and still inexperienced to kisses and age so his were arousingly smooth, so arousing in fact, when Danny welcomed Vlad's thick cool tongue in his mouth Vlad felt blood flow and pressure build in an area he didn't want to build and hoped Daniel wouldn't see. The powers that maybe were not on his side however. Daniel trembled a little in nervousness, surprise and want.

"It's…bigger than I remembered." He murmured as he felt Vlad's hard member poking his thigh through Vlad's pants. Vlad chuckled and stared at Danny with hungry eyes like a lion about to pounce on a soft, venerable gazelle.

"Care to have a look? You can touch if you wish." He said in a commanding yet begging voice that stirred a warmth in Daniel that made him shiver. Vlad took that as a 'yes' and helped the poor teen by first removing his shirt and unbuckling his belt. Danny swiftly –out of instinct- removed the belt and unbuttoned and pulled down Vlad's pants so he was only wearing his boxers his eyes bulged at the tall bit of hard flesh pushing the fabric. "a lot bigger than I remember." He murmured and continued to strip the desire of his heart and removed the boxers. Danny didn't know if it was disgust, nervousness, awe, curiosity or a mix of all of the feelings that made him stare at the elders' hard, erected, throbbing member, but he stared at it for a long while so that Vlad's body flushed red. Danny smirked and began stroking the other man's erection. Vlad moaned and leaned back from where he was sitting as Danny gently stroked his member.

"More…Danny...mmm." He pleaded as Danny stroked his balls. Danny hesitated for a moment, then slowly put his mouth over the man's member and started slowly sucking it and bobbing his head up and down the shaft, inching closer to the base slowly so he doesn't gag. He paused when he put half of Vlad's long, hard, warm member in his mouth and started to lick it. Vlad gasped and moaned, holding the sheets. "Danny…I'm about to come." Danny uttered a sound sounding like 'I know' and sucked as hard as he could and Vlad came in his mouth as Danny swallowed all of Vlad's surprisingly large amount of his essence. Danny slowly rose, staring in Vlad's eyes. Vlad chuckled a bit. "Got milk, my badger?" Danny blushed and wiped the excess semen from his lips and both men embraced in a kiss, but before Vlad could remove himself to return the favor a call of "Time Out!" called and they lay frozen as a ghost… stood? Floated? Whatever. Watching the two, shaking his head.

"This is bad." The ghost murmured. "I have to try something else before this gets out of hand."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Vlad woke up in cold sweat. Panting heavily, he ran into his marble bathroom to throw cold water down his face.

"Vlad…what has gotten into you…?"

* * *

><p>Eeeek! I can go so many directions with this! This will add up nicely! I can finally start things up agian! I am out of dormancy! Watson Baker is back in action and I will see this through to the end! Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	4. Captured

The long awaited chapter 4! If you didn't read the inproved version of chapter three though, this chapter makes no sense... Go back and read before reading here! If you did read the improved version of chapter 3, then go ahead and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Pov<strong>

"I nearly ruined young Daniel's life and it's entirely your fault!" Vlad shouted at his reflection in the bathroom.

Danny had disappeared, and he couldn't deny what he had just done earlier. He was destroying the poor boy's innocence and slowly losing his mind.

'Well, you can't blame me, your just blaming yourself that way,' Voice said.

"Nonsense! Because of you, I've scared away Daniel and I may never get him back!"

'Ah, but what your saying isn't adding up to what you were telling me before.'

Vlad sagged and slowly shuffled to his bed to think about things. He remembered Daniel below him, his innocent face shivering with delight as they embraced. His image reflected in the young boys eyes and his skin was smooth and untainted.

'I'm a criminal… an evil good for nothing criminal!' Vlad screamed at himself in his head.

'Well, if you want, I'll give you some time to yourself, how's that?' Voice asked.

"Fine," Vlad snarled, wishing he could kill himself.

Suddenly his phone went off from his top pocket. Vlad yanked out the cell and looked at the caller. It was the little badger's friends. Opening it, he attempted to blow them off like normal, but the shouts coming through the speaker made his blood freeze.

"Where's Danny? What did you do to him? Give him back!" Sam yelled loudly.

"What?" Vlad said dumbly, wishing he knew himself.

"You know what! We can't find him! It must be you who stole him! Even though we threw the Boo-merang and it hit Clockworks place, he wouldn't let us in!"

Vlad thought about this for a moment, and then realized what this meant. Clockwork had Danny captured. Blood boiling with rage he had never felt before, Vlad turned into his ghost half and dropped his phone.

"No one steals Daniel from me!" he roared before flying off into the direction of his portal.

Blasting through at a high speed, Vlad flew towards Clockworks tower and arrived at the doors, finding them bolted shut.

"Clockwork! Open up this instant!" Vlad shouted as he banged on the doors. Small voices could be heard through the barrier, but one voice stood out through all of them.

"Vlad! Let him in! Vlad!" a teenage voice yelled above the murmers.

"Daniel!" Vlad yelled in panic.

With all his strength, he charged up a pink blast that left the door in ruins. Floating in, he saw all the council members and Clockwork in a meeting like fashion. In the middle of them, a small ecto charged cage containing the younger halfa sat in the middle of the room. Danny was huddled in the middle in his ghost form, clutching his knees with the scarf around his neck. Danny looked up at his savior with his glowing green eyes looking like they would cry any minute.

"You did come…" the young halfa whispered.

Clockwork spun around to face Vlad, turning into his old man form. "I don't understand… how you found out about this, but you must leave and forget the boy."

Vlad barred his teeth and flew over to the ghost. The observant fled through the walls and doors and avoided the two powerful ghost's stares.

"Why. Did. You. Take. Him?" the elder halfa asked, trying to control his raging temper.

"You were not meant to exist in love. You and Danny are destined to face your future as enemies. I cannot let you both disrupt the flow of time. If you will not stay as enemies, I must get rid of you."

"Clockwork, Don't!" Danny screamed as he looked fearful at the elder halfa.

Vlad's eyes softened when he looked at Danny, finally revealing his true feelings that he had denied for so long. "I cannot go back and fight the one I love," Vlad said with resolution.

"Sigh, you brought this upon yourself."

Clockwork materialized a scythe and faced Vlad with his hands raised.

"Why don't you just freeze me and kill me though?" Vlad asked as the ghost advanced.

"Since you two are defying the time stream, I cannot affect you. That will change once I separate you both."

Clockwork lunged at Vlad, the weapon nearly missing Vlad's head. Vlad spun around and aimed a volley of blasts at the time ghost. A few hit him, but most scattered around him, leaving the now young Clockwork unharmed.

"Time isn't the only power I have," he stated.

With a flash, Clockwork materialized behind Vlad and aimed for the kill. "Vlad!" Danny yelled. Vlad closed his eyes and waited for his fate. "I'm sorry… Danny."

Clang!

Vlad opened his eyes slightly and saw something that confused him greatly. In front of him with a scythe equal to Clockworks, his younger teenage self hovered in front of him, blocking the weapon from killing the older Vlad.

"So, you finally realized your true feelings. Took you long enough!" he called back.

Clockwork's eyes widened as he looked at the one who stopped him. "Impossible!"

Vlad looked down at his ring and noticed it was glowing a faint red color.

"What in blazes is going on here?" Vlad yelled.

**(Before Vlad Arrived)**

Clockwork threw Danny into the cage fully clothed.

"Time in," the middle aged Clockwork called before pressing the button. Danny slowly blinked and looked around at his new surroundings.

"What the…"

"Danny, I'm sorry it had to come to this," Clockwork stated.

Danny stood up and faced the ghost, turning into his alter ego in response. "What's going on Clockwork? Why did you kidnap me?"

"Well, you're destroying the time stream by falling in love with your sworn enemy, and the world could be at stake."

Danny looked up at the now old ghost with confusion crossing his face. "What? Why can't I… fall… in love?" Danny asked, admitting to himself for the first time that he truly loved Vlad.

"You are both destined to cause the chain of events that will determine the future of all our worlds, but if you continue to love each other, something no ghost should ever attempt to do, I'm afraid we will all be doomed."

"You can't make me stop loving him! We're both human! You can't keep us apart and make us play your sick game."

Clockwork shook his head and turned is body away from the young halfa. "Think about it Danny, he doesn't love you. You're a substitute for your mother in his eyes. You know how evil he is."

"No… that can't be true!" Danny screamed.

Collapsing from stress, Danny looked around the cage for a way to escape, but none could be found. Putting his hands to his side, Danny found his scarf lying by his side, glowing faintly. Clockwork had gone to retrieve the council, and had left Danny alone. The glow got brighter until a figure flashed into the room in a bright light. When Danny looked, he was DP staring at him with is arms behind his back and a happy gleam in his eyes.

"Good job Danny! You realized your feelings… finally."

Danny backed up into the cage, thinking he was going crazy.

"No, you're not crazy, but I'll tell you something, I'll help you escape and give you all the answers you want if you follow my lead. Vlad may or may not come and rescue you. If he does, I'll have the power to break you out to aid him. If not, you're doomed to follow Clockwork's rules forever."

Danny slowly nodded his head in agreement as he watched DP fade away. "I'll be waiting!" he called before he disappeared.

The scarf stopped glowing its ruby red, and all the ghosts arrived, leaving Danny with those final words, and silently praying that Vlad truly fell in love with him.

* * *

><p>Cliffy! I have schoolwork! No! That's the ultimate enemy! Until next, answers will be revealed and love will be tested... and just between you and me, there is more to Danny's friends than I'm letting on... ; ) Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	5. Answers from Voice

Hello out there! I haven't been on in so long, so I will give you some information.

I have school O.o Shocking I know. I have been trying to get this story finished with a great ending... so I'll give you guys the second to last chapter of the Hidden series. With encouragment from other reviewers, I give you a long awaited chapter with secrets revealed! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What are you?" Clockwork asked as he tried to free the scythe from the other's weapon.<p>

Young Vlad's sword emitted a familiar ghostly green, and his eyes were a bright shade of grey. "I'm the one you tried to stop. Why can't you just leave me and Daniel alone?" he asked nonchalantly as he pushed Clockwork back.

The Time Ghost stayed warped in his adult form with red eyes gleaming with shock and outrage. "You are not real…"

"Oh, I think he is," a voice cut in.

The cage below the three floating figures exploded in a green light, revealing Danny and DP underneath. DP had his scarf drifting in a nonexistent wind, with a red ecto gun in his hands.

"Ah, Daniel," Voice exclaimed with joy, purposely ignoring the threat in front of him.

"Vlad!" he yelled as he floated up to his lover.

Danny sat where the cage used to be with shock, staring at the alternate versions of him and Vlad with panic. Seeing this, Vlad quickly flew down and hugged Danny in a tight embrace while watching the scene. Dark clouds started to gather in front of the two fighters before materializing into a dark green ghost with a light green hood. His blue eyes mirrored Clockworks intensity, and a wooden staff was held in the ghost's hand.

"Voice! I knew something was wrong with the past! It was you!" Clockwork accused, pointing the deadly scythe at the other.

The real Voice sighed and turned to the two halfas on the floor. "You must go away from here, for you will be deleted from history. The Observants are plotting their attack as I speak. Even though both of you are powerful, you cannot stop an ancient army."

Before Danny could go ghost and choose to stay out of foolishness, Vlad scooped Danny up bridal style and flew off at an intense speed, leaving the enemy and hero behind. When they were gone, Voice turned to Clockwork and started his scolding tone.

"Great, now I have to explain this mess to the halfas… why do you make my job so difficult?"

"It's you who is difficult; trying to get us all killed all these years." Clockwork spat.

Voice dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Real love doesn't result in violence, but hardships are expected. It's true everything has it's time, but I govern the one thing that no one can control, Fate."

"Don't you realize that the enemy and the hero cannot love each other? It will upset the balance of events!"

"It was you who let this happen to them. Then fate ran its course and led them together. I cannot let you ruin their love for one another."

"I have tried everything to keep things the way they are supposed to be. Plasmius' destiny was to grow old and alone while slowly rotting away with guilt…"

"Oh thanks a bunch," young Vlad muttered.

"… and Phantom was supposed to get married and have children that would protect the ghost zone for millennia, and your telling me that both futures can be thrown away?" Clockwork huffed at the end of the sentence, hoping to of made his point.

DP floated towards Clockwork and thrust the gun to his chest, eyes glowing a bright blue with rage. "I fell in love with the one guy who can truly understand me and I him, and you want me to marry some girl for the future you want?" he hissed.

Clockworks eyes went wide with shock as Voice nodded his head in agreement and waved his staff. Young Vlad and DP vanished into nothing, and their weapons fell to the floor below.

"Now you understand Clockwork, the one thing that twists and turns Time itself is love."

With that last note, Voice vanished dramatically into the dark clouds above him, leaving Clockwork to process those last words.

XXX

Vlad dropped Danny back, transformed back into masters, and climbed into his bed to hug him tight, waiting for the young halfa to protest. When Danny stayed silent, Vlad nuzzled the smaller boy's chest and sighed in relief.

"I thought I lost you little badger…"

"Why did you save me?" Danny asked as he tried to push Vlad off of him.

Fear struck his grey eyes as he pulled up and looked into the questioning face of his love. "I do care for you… and I do love you Daniel, you have to believe me, please."

"He's right," Voice stated from the side of the bed.

Both boys sat up and stared at the ghost with wary expressions. "Who are you?" they both asked at the same time.

The ancient ghost just smirked and started to explain himself. "I am Voice, the master of chance and fate. Where Clockwork the Master of Time watches over the progression of events, I watch over the many roads that create the future. I had to protect you both from the intervention of Clockwork. I sent my power into your desired objects to awaken your feelings and protect your past. He was so obsessed with the order of time that he couldn't see how you both found love."

Vlad turned to Danny with understanding and grabbed his shoulders. "You love me?"

Danny took a deep breath and leaned closer to Vlad so they both touched nose to nose. "I love you Vlad."

Lips met and hands grasped each other's backs as they forgot Voice. The ghost just chuckled loudly to himself and disappeared, letting them kiss passionately on the satin bed.

* * *

><p>Okay! The last chapter will be the reason that this is rated M! Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	6. Behind the Scenes: End

Hey people! Sorry to put this up, but I think this story is about rapped up. I won't keep it like this though, cause I have one more attachment that I would like to add on. I hope you guys enjoy this a lot. Lots o love!

* * *

><p>"Clockwork! What do you want?" Sam pressed the old ghost.<p>

They were both waiting for Danny to get back from the movies with a secret friend when Clockwork teleported them to his lair. The child formed ghost loomed over them with a grim face.

"I need you to stop Daniel from making a terrible mistake."

"What mistake?" Tucker asked, interested in his best friend.

"He is going back in time to prevent the sickness that came over you a year ago. Your job is to prevent this past from happening. Use anything in your disposal to stop him from ruining the past."

Sam gave Clockwork a death glare before dragging Tucker back to the hovering vehicle.

"Lets go get Danny!" Tucker announced. Sam drove into the portal Clockwork directed, hoping to get their friend back.

XXX

As they broke into the past, Sam turned on the new invisibility feature and drove towards the school. Ducking behind a counter, the Goth and geek watched the scene play out. Jack filled the tank with diet cola, and the portal soon opened up. Tucker looked up to see Danny start his flight pattern towards the science group. "Sam, he's up there!"

"Do something!" Sam yelled as she rummaged through their bag. Finding something that felt like a gun, she pulled it out and pulled the trigger. The device was the new and improved Maximus Plasmius that could fire long ranged. The ammo hit the halfa and caused him to turn human and free fall.

"Oh no..." Both friend muttered as Danny fell onto Plasmius.

"You idiot! That's Vlad's device we stole last week!"

"Sam, the timer was set for two minutes, he didn't lose his powers..." None of that mattered as they watched their friend go through the awkward moment of meeting his parents and arch enemy. Only Sam noticed the moment of connection between Danny and Vlad.

XXX

"What do we do now?" Tucker asked as they ate lunch. They had parked at the back of the school and were now watching their friend go through his life as a strange roommate.

"Well, I think we could help Danny become friends with Vlad instead of enemies."

"How are we suppose to do that?" Tucker argued, not liking the idea of the evil creep joining their group in the future. Sam was already grabbing their bag and heading towards the entrance of the school. "I have a plan."

XXX

"Ms. Fen... I mean Maddie! Can I talk to you?" Maddie turned around and faced the black dressed girl and her friend in a strange red hat.

"Sure kids! What do you want from me? Did you see our narly poster about a ghost portal and want to check it out?"

"Actually M-Madie, we wanted to know what a friend of ours is doing today."

"You mean Danny?" Maddie gasped in surprise. "You can spend the day with him! I invite guests anytime! He's in the lab. I'm heading out with Vlad to the mall."

"Wait!" Sam bolted, getting a strange look from the young Maddie. "I mean, wait a minute, we shouldn't let Danny have too much time with us... and he needs new close, and he wants to hang out with friends right? How about you hang out with another friend you want to be close to?"

Maddie tapped her foot and put her hand to her head, then she brightened up with an idea. "That's radical! I can invite Jack with me to the lab, so Danny and Vlad can spend time together! Have a rocking day kids!"

Once Maddie left, Tucker and Sam both breathed out a sigh of relief. "Now what?" Tucker breathed. Sam wiped her forehead and marched out of the room. "Now we follow Danny."

XXX

Thing were looking grim for Danny, and they could only watch as their friend fell for Vlad Masters. After the mall, their relationship took off, until the presentation of the ghost portal. Clockwork caused the life changing transformation for Vlad, and threw Danny back into the past with no memory. After he finished, Clockwork pulled Sam and Tucker back to the lair.

"You have both failed me. I had to take matters into my own hands."

"He was in love!" Sam yelled with all her strength, "and you took that away from him!"

"His destiny is to be with you in the future. I can't have him fall in love with the one who is supposed to be destroyed by the protector of both worlds."

Tucker then jumped in. "Wait, that doesn't make sense, can't the future be changed?"

"Save it Tucker, let's go save Danny!" Sam then grabbed two time medallions threw them on, and jumped back into the present day. Tucker followed behind her. Once they got through, they ran to her house and camped out downstairs.

"What are we going to do? I bet Clockwork already has Danny! We need to trick Vlad into going after Clockwork." Sam muttered as she paced the basement. When she turned to face Tucker, he had in hand his cellphone connecting to Vlad's manor.

"Lets pretend that Danny was kidnapped by Clockwork, and that we can't get into his lair."

"That might work!" Sam grabbed the phone and started the lie.

"Where's Danny? What did you do to him? Give him back!" she yelled loudly.

"What?" Vlad mumbled, like he had woken up from his sleep.

"You know what! We can't find him! It must be you who stole him! Even though we threw the Boo-merang and it hit Clockworks place, he wouldn't let us in!"

Suddenly the phone disconnected, signaling that their plan worked. "Well, I hope they have a happy ending..." "Yeah..." Tucker agreed.

XXX

Two days later, Sam got a voicemail from Danny's cell.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry couldn't come over, I've been... busy. I'll be back in two days! Say hi to Jazz for me and tell her I'm okay!" Deep laughter could be heard in the background and whispering. "Knock it off! Bye Sam!"

As the line ended, Sam fell on her bed faced forward and sighed, knowing that her friend was finally happy.

* * *

><p>The end! Thank you all for staying with this story! Lots of Love to you all!<p>

~Baker


End file.
